Seriously?
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Buffy/SPN/HP! Challenge response: The result of two fics my own colliding... Let the confusion begin... "Two Lives, Three Dads?" meets "First Glances"


**Seriously?**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen"

**Fanfiction used: **"Two Lives, Three Dads?" and "First Glances"

Harry – 27, Buffy – 27, Dean – 26, Sam – 22, Other Buffy – 17

----------------------------------------

"Two cuties are looking at you!" Willow tried to scream over the loud, pulsating music of the club. It seemed that only she and Buffy weren't dancing to the new hit that was playing through the speakers. Of course, everyone else probably wasn't scoping for potential vampires trying to make a play for an unsuspecting human.

Turning her head in the direction of the "cuties", Buffy frowned when she saw the two men and looked back toward Willow. "I saw them when we came in, but they were totally invisible to me!"

"You mean like demony invisible?" Willow yelled back. It would be so simple to cast a silencing spell.

"Just the normal invisible!" Buffy shrugged. "I didn't feel anything for them, which is weird cause they definitely are cute, but nothing more!"

As the song ended and the couples returned to their seats, Willow's eyes widened, "Well they definitely see you because they're coming over here."

Even if she felt nothing for the men, she wanted to be presentable. "How's my hair?"

"It looks nothing like mom hair," Willow smiled at Buffy's sigh of relief.

When the men approached their table, Buffy smiled, "Hel—"

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" the blond asked, while the brunet spoke, "You should be in Sunnydale with Joyce."

Sitting there, mouth open, Buffy was speechless. While it's a compliment to be called young, she didn't look THAT young anymore, did she? And how exactly did they know where she use to live and about her mother?

Before she could even form a response, a loud banding noise startled her, and a man, who literally appeared out of thin air, smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. If the first two men hadn't approached and shocked her, she would have resorted to violence on the third man for kissing her.

"You could have told me you and Willow teleported over to Cleveland, I would have come with," he spoke, pulling away and then flashing Willow a smile, "If Willow was okay with that?"

"Um, yes?" Willow responded, not quite sure what to say to the stranger.

"Um, Buffy, why are these two pointing a gun at me?" the man asked, finally noticing the two.

Still not sure what to do or say, Buffy turned back to her right and saw that the two men were indeed pointing weapons at him.

"I don't know how you got in here like that, but if you don't step away from our daughter, I'm takin' you down," the blond threatened.

While Willow had heard what the man said, she was occupied by a certain little sister to the slayer calling through the telepathic link Willow had made. Buffy on the other hand seemed to snap right out of her speechlessness and stared at the blond with the gun.

"Daughter? And here I was thinking mental hospitals didn't just leave guns laying around."

"I think he's telling the truth," Willow finally spoke. "There's a portal open."

"How—" the tall brunet started but was interrupted by the third man.

"Mind link call, yea?" he asked. "What's the problem, Willow, demons come through? It's not a Death Eater, is it?"

"Wait, Willow?" the blond turned his attention to the witch. "When'd you streak your hair white, we just saw you five minutes ago?"

"I didn't streak it!" Willow defended. "It's the magic, if you must know."

"Magic?" the blond frowned. "Didn't we warn you against doing anymore of that?"

"What are you talking about? You most certainly didn't say anything to me because I have no idea who you are."

"'Most certainly?'" Dean repeated.

"She gets proper when she gets angry," Buffy shrugged and stopped when she realized she was getting too comfortable with the situation. "Who the hell are you three, and how do you know us?"

"Dean," the brunet lowered his weapon, but kept his finger on the trigger, "Look at their faces."

Keeping her face neutral as the man named Dean looked at her, she realized that the third man was doing the same. Of course, she didn't mind his stare cause he was kinda cute in that kinda nerdy way.

"You're old," was all Dean said and he sounded confused.

"You're not exactly looking all April fresh yourself," Buffy shot back. How dare he!

"No, I mean, you're not 17, are you?"

"Not for ten years."

"Ten years?" the third man asked, also confused. "So you're not 22, then?"

"Five years too late," Buffy answered. "Now I have a question. What the hell is going on, how do you all know me, what are you names and why do you two feel all wiggy?"

The last question was directed at the third man and the brunet standing next to Dean.

"It's the portal," Willow jumped in. "A team found one that opened recently and brought a witch, Hannah, in to investigate. She said she felt a few things coming through, but couldn't find them, and I'm guessing the "things" were you three."

"You three being?" Buffy pushed again. Names would be very helpful right now. She at least had Dean's name now, but calling the second guy the brunet wasn't working and neither was calling the third guy by a number. She could settle for calling him cutie, though.

"Dean Winchester, my brother Sam."

"Harry Potter."

"And this may be shock to you three, or not, but you're obviously not from around here," Willow continued. "You seem to know us, but how?"

"We're dating," Harry answered first. "I'm a wizard, which might explain why I felt different and before you ask, I feel different from Willow because I'm a different type of magic user. I use a wan and I'm from a secret society of witches and wizards that use them."

"Short and sweet," Buffy smiled. "I like that."

"That's how you usually like me," Harry smirked back.

"Usually?" Buffy winked at him.

"Stop, please, just stop flirting with our daughter," Dean groaned.

"Yea, about that," Buffy turned back to Dean. "One, I'm a little old to be your daughter, and two, you keep saying "our". You and Sam in your world are lovers and brothers, then? Where men can get pregnant or something? That's new, and progressive, I-I guess."

"No!" Sam cut in. "It's not like that. One of us is your father, but the Powers took you from your real mom before she even realized she was pregnant."

"They took you forward in time so you could be the slayer on the Hellmouth at the right moment and it wasn't until we found you when you were 17 that we found everything out," Dean took over.

"And they won't tell us which us is your dad and want us to figure out it ourselves," Sam finished.

"Which would explain the "our" thing," Buffy muttered. Why did this have to happen to her? Of course, it only happened to her, or the rest of the Scoobies. Seven years of slaying on the Hellmouth apparently made all weird, non-threatening situations happen to them and them only. "And why I thought you two were cute, but not too cute. But I guess it'd be okay if I did think you were cute since I don't actually know you. But of course, you'd be all wigged cause you'd think of me as the daughter who tried to get into your pants."

"She can get mildly philosophical when these things happen to her," Willow explained.

"We know," all three men smiled.

"That wasn't at all wigsome," Buffy frowned. "Let's head back to the Council and figure this out cause as much as I'm enjoying seeing a boyfriend and family I've never had, I can do without all the weirdness."

"You're tellin' me," Dean sighed. "It was bad enough dealing with a 17 year old at my age, and now you're older than me by a year."

----------------------------------------

"And that's the best I can explain it," Willow shrugged, noticing the looks of confusion.

"That's the best?" Dean asked, skeptic. "Just like the Willow we know."

After getting back to the Council, with Willow driving, because even in two other worlds, Buffy was still a bad driver, Willow got on the case, while Buffy spoke with the three men.

It seemed that a witch in Willow's class had decided to try a little portal creating on her own. While her attempt had been successful, she was in a rush to close it and forgot one important part in handling a portal; actually closing it.

The portal remained open and grew in strength and wound up opening more in other worlds, which explained how Dean, Sam and Harry got in. Of course, when Willow explained it she used a lot more Wiccan jargon that was necessary and only further confused the four.

"How long are we going to be here?" Sam asked.

"We're not really sure," Willow shrugged. "The witch who opened it was sent on a mission and while we'd call her back, it's kind of important that she finishes, so that's one week and there's no telling how long it will take to do all the proper preparations, so it's all in the air."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Buffy asked her best friend, though she already knew where this was headed.

"Well, I see two dad's who actually believe in the supernatural and even hunt it and a guy who isn't intimidated by your slayerness. What do you think you should do?" Willow smiled. "Even if they aren't your dad or boyfriend."

"Do the get to know the dad's and then do Harry," Buffy nudged the wizard.

"Fine with me," Harry laughed.

"The hell it is!" Dean snapped, ready to pounce on him.

----------------------------------------


End file.
